1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to animal harnesses, and more particularly to a wrap for an animal's body designed especially for use with the process of touch training.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch training has been used by animal trainers to treat animal behaviors ranging from overactive and aggressive to shy and introverted. In order to touch train an animal a person is required to wrap the body in a specific manner using constrictive wear made of elastic fabrics, such as bandages or shirts. The constrictive wear soothes and comforts the shy, introverted animal and tends to tame an overactive animal. The traditional way to wrap animals is to use ACE™ bandage wraps and pin them to the body of the animal. Frequently owners new to the technique of wrapping find the bandages fall, shift or move, making the process of securing the wraps in the proper position difficult. A wrap for touch training is therefore desired that is configured for immediate use.
The related art of interest describes various dog harnesses, but none discloses the present invention used for touch training of an animal without a leash, reins, or other tether. The relevant art of interest will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
C. J. Puotinen in a 4-page article entitled “It's a Wrap!”, published by Whole-Dog-Journal.com, on Dec. 6, 2002, describes body wrapping of dogs to calm and focus dogs. The various body wraps described are a T-shirt wrap and elastic bandage wraps such as a half-body wrap, full-body wrap, and an anxiety wrap. None of the elastic bandage wraps resemble or suggest the structure of our invention requiring separable body portions and a tail portion. In the full body dog wrap described by Puotinen, the front and back portions are secured to each other by safety pins, and each leg loop is secured by safety pins as well. The pins require some manipulation, and the body wrap tends to slip off and is not secured snugly, consequently not applying the pressure desired in touch therapy.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,939 issued on Nov. 6, 1973, to Lowell Wais et al. describes a restraining and training harnessing device comprising a cord leash attached to a harness consisting of elastic cords around the dog's neck and crossing its neck to encircle the forelegs. The dog is prevented from making any movement when the harness is pulled to draw the legs together. The device is distinguishable for being limited to the front legs and requiring a leash.
U.S. Reissue Pat. No. Re. 32,547 reissued on Nov. 24, 1987, to Robert C. Reed describes an exercising harness requiring a leash for dogs, horses and the like animals comprising a chest harness connected by elastic cords to the hocks of the rear legs. The harness is distinguishable for requiring a leash and rear leg attachments.
U.S. Patent Publication 2002/0073936, published on Jun. 20, 2002, describes a training device. The device is worn on either elongated muzzles or brachiocephalic muzzles. The device replaces collars and guides a dog by applying pressure to its head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,030 issued on Jun. 23, 1998, to Marcus L. Acoff describes a dog training and conditioning apparatus comprising a collar, a back strap attached to the collar, and a chest strap attached to the collar and to a weighted vest having an upper and lower portion. The chest strap is also provided with weights. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring the addition of weight to the chest strap and the vest.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,885, issued on Jul. 19, 1994, U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,083, issued on Dec. 6, 1994, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,093, issued on Oct. 14, 1997, to Joseph S. Sporn describe leash controllable dog training harnesses. In these devices, a harness includes a pair of loops crossing the dog's chest and attached to a leash in the '885 patent, a harness around the chest attached to straps on the front legs in the '083 patent, and a harness around the neck and between each front leg in the '093 patent. The devices are distinguishable for requiring a leash to control the animal, and straps between the front legs traversing the animal's chest.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,295 issued on Aug. 11, 1998, to Linda A. Schmid et al. describes a dog training leash including a neck band and a chest band connected on the back by a leash. The device is distinguishable for requiring a leash and bands for the neck and chest.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,352 issued on Nov. 30, 1999, to Peter L. Borchelt et al. describes a dog halter comprising an interconnected neck, side and cheek straps. The dog halter is distinguishable for requiring a neck strap interconnected with side and cheek straps.
Other halters or harnesses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,275, issued to A. A. DeGroot on Nov. 20, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,255, issued to A. A. DeGroot on Jan. 28, 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,515, issued to D. D. Brown et al. on Apr. 30, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,030, issued to M. L. Acoff on Jun. 23, 1998; European Patent Number 1,216,614, published on Jun. 26, 2002; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,156, issued to R. E. Curran on Jul. 22, 2003 (halter secure to front of dog's head).
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, an animal wrap for touch training solving the aforementioned problems is desired.